Défier les étoiles - Traduction
by Nalou
Summary: Traduction de SomeCoolName - AU - Charles ne peut pas dormir. Alors qu'il prend l'air sur son balcon, il réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul que le sommeil boude : il voit, dans l'immeuble d'en face, un de ses voisins fumer sur son balcon. Erik, apprend-t-il plus tard. L'attirance est immédiate. Dommage que Charles soit en couple avec Scott, et qu'Erik a ses secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Charles ne peut pas dormir en cette chaude nuit à New York. Alors qu'il prend l'air sur son balcon, il réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul que le sommeil boude : il voit, dans l'immeuble d'en face, un de ses voisins fumer sur son balcon. Ils se rencontrent de nouveau dans l'ascenseur quelques jours plus tard et le voisin, Erik, n'est pas seulement absolument magnifique, mais aussi charmant et drôle. Sauf que Charles est en couple avec Scott et Erik cache quelque chose, alors c'est mieux s'ils restent juste voisins.

Dommage que ce soit le coup de foudre.

 **Notes de la traductrice** : Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Je me permets de vous offrir la traduction du texte de SomeCoolName, _Defy The Stars_ , posté initialement sur AO3. Pour les anglophones, je vous conseille plus que vivement sa version ! Pour les non-anglophones, j'ai souhaité vous partager ce petit bijou, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Par soucis de confort de lecture, nous avons pris la décision de couper son OS en trois chapitres et un épilogue.

Vous pouvez également le retrouver sur AO3, où nous l'avons posté en co-author (Nos pseudos sont les mêmes)

Je remercie infiniment _SomeCoolName_ , pour avoir écrit tant de belles choses, pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire, et pour toutes ses remarques et améliorations.

Je remercie également _Flo'wTralala_ pour sa première relecture, et _Maya Holmes_ pour la dernière.

Toutes les trois, vous êtes des filles formidables, et je vous aime. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous m'apportez, en particulier après ce début d'année.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous,

Nalou

* * *

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent. La nuit, tiède et humide, n'est pas son alliée ce soir. Il se redresse dans son lit et ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de se lever. Même si la fenêtre de la chambre est ouverte, il ne peut pas s'endormir à cause de la chaleur ; à moins que ça ne soit le décalage horaire. Ou peut-être que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, mais son inconscient lui épargne ce souvenir-là encore un peu plus longtemps.

Il marche jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche puis il ouvre la porte coulissante qui mène au balcon. Un souffle d'air frais l'accueille, entourant ses chevilles et ses mollets nus, et il soupire. La chaleur est plus supportable à l'extérieur, même s'il ne peut pas voir d'étoiles parce qu'il a décidé, il y a quelques années, de venir vivre à New York où les lampadaires empêchent les gens de voir plus loin que les murs de béton qui surplombent les rues de tous les côtés. Au-dessus de lui, il y a le ciel entier, inaccessible et pourtant si tentant. Une lumière vibre au loin, preuve, si besoin est, que New York ne dort jamais, qu'il y a toujours des hommes et des femmes en train de travailler, des jeunes en soirée, et des sans-abris qui luttent pour rester en vie. Les mains de Charles serrent la balustrade alors qu'il se penche légèrement en avant pour regarder la cour de l'immeuble. Le concierge s'en occupe bien, Charles sait combien ils sont chanceux d'avoir de si jolis parterres de fleurs et des bosquets. Son inconscient le rappelle doucement à l'ordre et il cligne des yeux. _Il_ est _chanceux d'être ici._

Il redresse la tête et laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur le mur à seulement quelques mètres de là. Certaines fenêtres sont ouvertes mais il n'y a pas de lumière - il s'y attendait un peu, la nuit est déjà bien entamée. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il a visité cet endroit, à quel point ça lui avait rappelé _Fenêtre sur cour,_ et la seule pensée qui avait alors traversé son esprit était que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être dans un fauteuil roulant si Grace Kelly était sa femme - ou James Stewart son amant, les deux marchent tout aussi bien. Il devrait acheter le DVD demain et regarder le film une nouvelle fois, lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci où le décalage horaire - _parmi d'autres événements auxquels il ne pensera toujours pas_ \- le prive d'un long sommeil pourtant mérité. Il devrait rentrer. Mais il y a une lumière allumée.

Au cinquième étage, à peine en dessous du sien, il y a un homme sur son balcon. Il est habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt pâle et il s'appuie lui aussi sur sa balustrade en fumant. Charles se sent nu (mais il ne l'est pas, il a un minimum de décence) dans son tee-shirt trop large (celui avec une ancre dessinée dessus) et son boxer ; et soudainement il ressent le besoin irrépressible de se frotter le mollet de son pied pour rapprocher ses jambes. L'homme prend une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et lève les yeux, comme s'il avait physiquement senti le regard insistant de Charles.

Il sourit.

Charles sourit aussi.

Charles ne voit pas trop l'utilité de faire des suites à des films, mais il pourrait commencer un financement participatif pour pouvoir tourner lui-même _Fenêtre sur cour - La Revanche_ , avec un voisin absolument canon dans sa version. C'est stupide comme idée mais ça le fait sourire encore plus. Et ça fait hocher la tête du voisin - il le salue. Charles lui rend le geste. C'est inoffensif. Le voisin tire à nouveau sur sa cigarette et la termine. Il l'écrase contre la barrière et lève les yeux en direction de Charles une nouvelle fois, lui faisant signe de sa main à présent vide, et peut-être que ses yeux trainent une seconde de plus sur le corps de Charles avant qu'il ne se retourne, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, Charles se laisse imaginer un instant que ça pourrait être ça, sa vie - des yeux le regardant comme s'il était un être céleste, quelqu'un qui détesterait le quitter. Mais il n'y a pas d'étoiles à voir dans une grande ville comme celle-ci. Charles rentre, ferme la porte coulissante et marche jusque dans la chambre. Scott dort encore, le dos tourné, toujours aussi inaccessible. Mais bien sûr, encore plus ce soir.

Charles s'allonge et se félicite de ne pas faire de bruit quand les larmes envahissent ses joues.

ççç

C'est une journée épouvantable à l'Université de Columbia : le téléphone sonne sans arrêt, la police est en train de parler à Emma dans son bureau du vol des énoncés des examens (et de la divulgation des réponses) qu'elle prend très au sérieux. Bien sûr, ça devait arriver trois semaines avant les partiels de fin de semestre, et maintenant la moitié des collègues de Charles veut tout bonnement les annuler et faire redoubler l'ensemble des élèves (ce qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être envisagé, merci bien), et l'autre moitié est rentrée chez elle pour écrire de nouveaux questionnaires. M. Shaw, le doyen, décidera de la suite à donner, enfin, quandil reviendra de son mois de vacances à Saint Barth, mais en attendant, sa secrétaire Emma Frost s'occupe de tout - comme toujours.

On frappe à la porte du bureau de Charles, et rapidement Emma entre. Elle fait une horrible grimace pour montrer à quel point elle est épuisée et ça fait rire Charles.

"Alors ?"

"Alors ils vont enquêter mais honnêtement, je pense que je devrais juste payer mon geek de neveu 50$ et il trouvera le coupable en moins d'une heure, j'en suis sûre."

"Dans tous les cas, vu que les étudiants ont reçu les réponses aux examens, nous devons faire de nouveaux questionnaires."

"Je sais, Charles, mais c'est une question de principe. Ça ne peut être qu'un professeur qui a volé les réponses de tous vos dossiers personnels et on ne va pas laisser s'en tirer un mec qui nous a trompé."

Charles acquiesce, concentré, et ne prête pas attention à la douleur dans son estomac quand les mots sonnent autour de lui. _Ne pas laisser s'en tirer un mec qui t'a trompé._..

Ççç

"Tu es sûr que tu veux mettre une cravate ?" demande Scott en boutonnant sa chemise.

"Raven me l'a offerte."

"Et alors ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette cravate."

Charles inspire et jette un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir de leur chambre. Non, la cravate n'est pas vraiment jolie, elle est trop grande et sa couleur bordeaux est un peu trop sérieuse au goût de Charles, mais il sait qu'elle sera contente de le voir la porter (même s'il ne le fait que quand elle lui rend visite de Londres). Peut-être qu'il devrait annuler le rendez-vous, prétextant une migraine, et rester au lit pour regarder _Black Sails_ en mangeant des céréales comme un adolescent (même s'il n'a jamais mangé de céréales au dîner en étant adolescent, grâce à sa mère, et surtout sa _cuisinière_ ). Scott entre dans la pièce et se place derrière lui. Il lui enlève doucement la cravate avant d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

"Tu vois ? Tu es pas mal comme ça."

Charles s'observe et sourit faiblement. Il ne sait pas s'il peut dire qu'il est mignon, mais oui, il est plus agréable à regarder quand il ne porte pas cette cravate immonde _qui est tellement à la mode à Londres, Charles !_ comme le répète la voix de Raven dans sa tête. Il acquiesce.

"Merci."

C'était gentil à dire. Ça devrait faire plaisir à Charles d'avoir un compliment de la part de Scott. Mais il préférerait toujours s'arracher les yeux plutôt que d'aller à ce dîner qui compte Raven, son mari Hank, en plus de sa mère et de son beau-père. Il les aime trop pour leur mentir et faire semblant que tout va bien. Mais il les aime encore plus pour décider qu'il ne les blessera pas.

Alors il va à ce dîner, il tient la main de Scott, le laisse lui embrasser la joue et le laisse raconter à sa famille comment se sont passées leurs vacances dans le Vermont - mais pas tout, bien sûr.

Quand il craque finalement et pleure, il est seul sous la douche. Les larmes se fanent dans l'eau, alors ça va.

ççç

Charles est appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur tout en vérifiant ses mails sur son téléphone quand il entend une voix s'élever. Par réflexe, il retient la porte pour laisser le voisin entrer avant que les portes ne se referment.

 _Oh._ Charles devrait dire _Le_ _Voisin_.

"Salut," dit l'homme, légèrement essoufflé.

"Salut," répond Charles, lui-même essoufflé, même s'il n'a pas couru.

"Merci."

Les yeux de Charles n'osent pas cligner, trop concentrés à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Le Voisin le remercie.

"Pour avoir retenu la porte," clarifie Le Voisin.

"Ah, pas de problème," répond Charles et il se blâme immédiatement d'être incapable d'ajouter quelque chose qui pourrait faire durer la conversation.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête en silence et enfin Le Voisin ajoute :

"Je m'appelle Erik."

"Charles," il répond avec entrain, tendant une main pour la lui serrer - une poigne forte mais une peau douce, est-ce que cet homme pourrait être autre chose qu'un fantasme sur pattes ? "Je viens de m'installer ici. Il y a quelques semaines en fait."

"Bienvenue alors. Vous verrez, les gens sont très gentils dans cet immeuble."

 _Et absolument canons, oui, j'ai remarqué._

"Quand avez-vous emménagé ici ?" demande Charles.

"Mhh… Il y a cinq ans environ, je crois."

"Vous devrez me dire tous les potins du voisinage, alors !" dit Charles, flirtant clairement et sa voix intérieure hurle _Oh mon dieu Charles qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Tu n'aimes MÊME PAS les potins !_ Mais il continue de sourire, prétendant que son âme n'est pas en train de se faire Hara-Kiri.

Erik Le Voisin, fronce un peu les sourcils mais il a ensuite la décence de sourire, légèrement amusé - même s'il ne répond pas du tout au flirt de Charles.

"Vous ne semblez pas américain."

"Ah, oui, effectivement, je suis constitué d'un tiers de thé, d'un tiers de tartan et d'un tiers de références des Monty Python."

"Anglais alors."

" _God Save The Queen_ ," confirme Charles.

Cette fois, Erik Le Voisin a un sourire immense et ' _immense'_ est un mot bien faible pour décrire à quel point ses lèvres s'étirent sur ce visage magnifique. Combien de dents a-t-il ? Pourquoi Charles se pose-t-il ce genre de questions ?

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les portes s'ouvrent. Erik laisse passer Charles en premier et Charles a l'impression qu'il s'échappe de l'Enfer et du Paradis en même temps. Cet ascenseur doit être le pire purgatoire qui existe.

"Passez une bonne journée, Charles."

"Merci, vous aussi," il répond, souriant.

ççç

Le repas avec Moira est tellement rapide que le ventre de Charles lui fait mal d'avoir mangé si vite, mais elle a tellement de problèmes au travail que le moins qu'il puisse faire est de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle lui parle de son chef et de ses collègues incroyablement sexistes, de la façon dont ils la mettent sous pression parce que c'est une femme en disant d'elle _qu'elle ne peut pas gérer un poste en mairie vu qu'elle ne peut même pas tenir ses hormones._ Moira est enceinte de six mois et Charles est convaincu qu'elle reste la personne la plus motivée et proactive de la ville entière.

"C'est la loi, tu sais. On ne peut organiser l'appel d'offre que si nous avons au moins cinq agences qui participent. Et comme LBT Architects s'est retiré la semaine dernière, il semblerait qu'on soit obligés d'annuler… Enfin, _j_ 'aurai à l'annuler, puisque tu ne verras jamais un homme de mon bureau avoir le courage de faire un discours pour dire 'oups, nous avons échoué'."

"Oh Moira, je suis désolé… Tu ne peux pas trouver un autre architecte pour postuler à la place de LBT ?" demande Charles, en sirotant son thé glacé.

"Étonnamment, très peu d'agences veulent participer. Comme le concours est organisé par la mairie, tout est public. Le nom des agences et leurs travaux seront exposés, même s'ils ne sont pas choisis. S'ils ratent, ils seront sur tous les blogs et dans tous les magazines du monde. Mais si jamais tu connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tenter sa chance et qui n'a pas peur d'être la risée du monde merveilleux de l'architecture, donne-lui mon numéro."

"C'est promis." Charles serre sa main dans la sienne.

ççç

 _Je vais rentrer tard ce soir. Grosse réunion au boulot. Ne m'attends pas. -S_

Charles fixe le message écrit dans une bulle de discussion verte. _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vert ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas bleu ?_ Scott a le WiFi au travail et même si ça ne marche pas, son forfait de téléphone n'a pas de limite d'accès à internet. À moins que Scott ne soit dans une pièce ou un immeuble où il ne capte pas bien. _Pourquoi serait-il dans un endroit où il ne capte pas bien?_

"Attendez !"

Charles tend un bras pour faire comme demandé sans même y penser. Et c'est une bonne chose, car Erik Le Voisin entre dans l'ascenseur et lui sourit comme si Charles était la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée.

"Êtes-vous en fait un fan de Spirou ? C'est comme si vous étiez toujours là pour retenir l'ascenseur pour moi," dit Erik, souriant, mais pas moqueur.

"Ah, mince, vous avez découvert mon secret, le charme est maintenant rompu."

"Non, il ne l'est pas." répond Erik, étrangement confiant.

Charles use de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses joues s'enflammer.

"Longue journée ?" demande Erik Le Voisin.

"Oh oui. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?"

"Il se trouve que moi aussi."

"Et bien, j'espère que vous n'avez pas passé votre matinée avec la police, à essayer de leur expliquer que _non_ , vous n'êtes pas un professeur vendu qui aurait reçu de l'argent en échange des réponses aux prochains examens. Ensuite, j'espère que vous n'avez pas déjeuné avec votre meilleure amie, qui se fait harceler par ses collègues et son patron à la mairie et qui cherche désespérément un architecte, point sur lequel vous ne pouvez pas l'aider puisque vous n'en connaissez aucun. Et bien sûr, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait draguer par un étudiant de dix-sept ans, qui plus est après avoir passé quatre heures chez les flics, et que vous n'avez pas eu à le rejeter doucement mais fermement."

"Vous êtes sérieux ?" demande Erik, gêné ou abasourdi, Charles ne peut pas vraiment dire.

Son estomac se serre. Bien sûr, Erik Le Voisin ne peut pas être Erik Le Voisin _Gay_.

"Oui, je suis gay, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ferais quoi que ce soit avec un mineur," se sent obligé de préciser Charles, fatigué d'avoir _encore une fois_ ce genre de discussion.

"Non, non, je me fiche de ça ! Je veux dire, votre amie, celle qui travaille à la mairie, est-ce qu'elle est sur le projet d'appel d'offres pour le Musée des Beaux-Arts qu'ils veulent construire près du lac ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Comment le savez-vous ?"

"Je travaille chez Daedelus. Je suis architecte."

Erik Le Voisin pourrait bien être Erik Le Sauveur, finalement.

"Et vous pensez que votre agence serait intéressée par le concours ?"

"Eh bien, c'est un risque qui vaut la peine d'être pris, alors je vais évidemment tout faire pour les convaincre. Comment puis-je contacter votre amie ? Quand ?" demande vivement Erik, impatient, et Charles adore ce genre de personne qui se lance dans des aventures comme si l'échec n'était absolument pas flippant.

"Donnez-moi votre numéro et je l'appellerai pour lui dire de vous contacter au plus tôt."

"Parfait."

Charles déverrouille une nouvelle fois son portable et fixe le dernier message de Scott le temps d'une seconde avant d'ouvrir ses contacts et d'entrer le numéro qu'Erik lui donne, le sauvegardant sous Erik Le Voisin.

"Je m'appelle Erik Lehnsherr," dit-il d'une voix douce, pendant qu'un grand sourire prend place sur son visage, ayant clairement aperçu le nom que lui a donné Charles sur son téléphone.

"Désolé. Charles Xavier."

"Oh, donc vous n'êtes plus Charles Le Voisin En Pyjama, quel dommage," se moque gentiment Erik et Charles ne peut plus respirer jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

Ils se saluent et partent chacun de leur côté. Charles dort quand Scott rentre.

ççç

 _Bonjour Charles, c'est Erik Lehnsherr, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je voulais juste te dire que Moira m'a appelé ce matin et que nous avons organisé une réunion avec mon agence. Nous faisons maintenant officiellement partie de la compétition, c'est vraiment excitant. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Passe une bonne journée._

 _Erik_

Le cœur de Charles rate un battement. Il pose son stylo et prend son téléphone pour relire le message encore et encore (et encore). Il apprécie le passage au tutoiement qu'Erik a fait naturellement mais il lui faut tout de même exactement onze minutes pour être satisfait de la réponse qu'il daigne lui envoyer.

 _Bonjour Erik. Tant mieux. Bonne journée._

 _Charles_

Voilà. Clair, poli et pas trop insistant. Il retourne à la rédaction de son nouveau sujet et se prend soudainement la tête entre les mains. Mais quel message de merde ! L'homme n'est que sourires et gentillesse et Charles agit comme si Erik était une sorte d'animal rare que l'on ne peut observer qu'à travers une vitre.

 _J'espère que tu n'as pas encore passé la matinée avec la police. Si c'est le cas, je vais commencer à penser que tu me caches des choses._

 _Erik_

 _Mon Dieu_ , il a vraiment répondu au message insipide de Charles ? Charles a beaucoup de chance alors il devrait arrêter de se comporter comme si Erik allait le mordre au moment où il montrerait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intérêt pour lui ( _amical_ , se répète-t-il mentalement, en pensant à Scott et Erik simultanément). Il peut bien parler à un homme, ça ne va pas créer d'ambiguïté, il en est certain.

 _En fait, ils ont trouvé le professeur qui a envoyé les réponses aux trois étudiants qui l'ont payé, du coup la panique et les flics, c'est fini. Et je suis un professeur très respectable, tu peux en être sûr._

 _Charles_

 _PS : C'est marrant que tu insinues que je te cache des choses alors que, bon, on ne connaît rien l'un de l'autre._

Pique amicale, pense Charles. _Pique amicale._

 _Je sais que tu portes des vêtements trop grands pour toi. Je sais que tu dors mal la nuit. Je sais que tu es professeur à l'université. Je sais que tu donnes des surnoms à tes voisins._

 _Erik_

Charles rit tout haut à la dernière remarque. Il en oublie sa feuille d'examen et prend appui sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de répondre.

 _Je sais que tu fumes. Je sais que tu ne dors pas bien non plus. Je sais que tu es un architecte qui n'a pas peur de se planter. Je sais que tu mattes mes fesses quand tu me laisses sortir en premier de l'ascenseur._

 _Charles_

Charles appuie sur _envoyer_ et arrête automatiquement de respirer. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Il vérifie rapidement son écran à la recherche d'un bouton caché sur lequel il pourrait appuyer continuellement pour effacer le dernier message mais, _bordel_ , il a payé 350$ un téléphone qui ne lui permet même pas de reprendre une remarque pourrie ! Il commence à écrire _Désolé, c'était absolument stupide_ mais il efface tout et pose le téléphone pour ne plus fixer l'écran, cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Il ne veut pas voir la réponse d'Erik. Au final, il n'en a pas besoin car Erik ne répond pas.

ççç

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Charles, ce n'est que pour deux jours !" crie presque Scott, posant sa chemise pliée dans sa petite valise.

Charles est sur le lit, ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sac qu'il pourrait si facilement renverser. Mais il ne le fait pas. À la place, il se mord le pouce, les yeux brûlants d'avoir besoin de se fermer mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer Scott, se demandant si la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, _ça_ se sera encore passé.

"Je vais juste avoir de longues réunions terriblement chiantes et je passerai faire une visite du barrage hydraulique. Rien de plus."

Charles acquiesce sans savoir pourquoi.

"Charles," l'appelle Scott depuis son côté du lit. Il attend que Charles lève le regard avant de continuer. "Tu dois avoir confiance en moi."

"Eh bien, tu n'as certainement rien fait pour que ce soit le cas," répond Charles avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se relève et évite la main tendue de Scott pour aller dans le salon. Il ne croit toujours pas qu'il a vraiment dit ça, c'est comme si un scénariste de série télé a pris possession de son cerveau et a écrit la réplique parfaitement cynique pour blesser Scott de la même manière qu'il le blesse lui. Mais c'est idiot, bien sûr. Ça ne peut absolument pas être aussi douloureux que de découvrir une nouvelle fois que Scott a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Charles ouvre la porte coulissante et sort sur le balcon pour prendre une grande inspiration. La lumière est allumée chez Erik et sa baie vitrée est ouverte, mais il n'y a personne sur le balcon. Dommage, tant mieux. En même temps.

ççç

"Retenez la porte !"

Charles rigole car il a regardé Game of Thrones hier soir et met sa main contre la porte. Mais quand Erik entre dans l'ascenseur, Charles ne sait plus quelle expression adopter : 1) Sourire de toutes ses dents parce qu'Erik est toujours une bonne nouvelle. 2) Être aussi calme que possible et lui dire _bonjour_ comme s'il n'avait jamais envoyé ce message débile. 3) S'excuser, tout simplement, _bordel_.

"Salut," dit-il mais Erik tourne la tête au même moment et continue de tenir la porte pour laisser entrer une femme.

Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, et elle porte une robe que Charles a dû apercevoir dans un des magazines dont Raven a fait la couverture. Elle est jolie. Non, n'importe quoi. Elle est _magnifique._

"Salut," dit-elle à Charles alors qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur, légèrement essoufflée elle aussi, enlevant les longues mèches tombées sur son visage. Charles essaye de ne pas regarder Erik, mais échoue lamentablement. "Oh, tu es Charles ? Erik m'a parlé de toi, tu es celui qui lui a fait rencontrer la mairie pour le projet du musée ! Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable !"

Charles sourit car, même quand tout son corps le fait souffrir, sourire est une bonne idée.

"Ah, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste donné son numéro à une amie, c'est tout…"

"Peu de gens aurait fait ça, tu sais." Elle regarde Erik, attend un instant, puis tend finalement une main pour serrer celle de Charles, "Je suis Magda, la femme d'Erik." Erik tourne la tête pour la fixer et elle sourit légèrement avant d'ajouter, "Et bien, c'est vrai, non ? Je suis ta femme."

"Enchanté," répond Charles, et c'est à moitié un mensonge.

"De même."

Charles n'essaie plus de croiser le regard d'Erik après ça.

ççç

"J'ai acheté des sushis." annonce Scott qui se penche pour embrasser Charles sur ses lèvres closes.

Charles regarde le sac posé sur la table du salon et reconnaît le logo de son restaurant préféré, le seul de New York qui ne livre pas. Ce qui signifie que Scott a traversé la ville pour lui faire plaisir. Ça le fait sourire sincèrement.

"Merci."

"De rien, je me suis dit que je m'occuperais bien de toi avant de partir. Est-ce que tu veux regarder Black Sails ?" Charles veut toujours regarder Black Sails, alors il allume la télé avant que Scott ne disparaisse dans la cuisine pour récupérer les sets de table et des baguettes. "Au fait, j'ai rencontré un des voisins dans l'ascenseur en rentrant. Erik Ensher. Je crois que c'était son nom," dit Scott. Charles ne lance pas l'épisode immédiatement. "Il te dit bonjour."

"Comment il sait qu'on est ensemble ?" demande Charles en sourcillant. Mais Scott sort de la cuisine et Charles remarque le tee-shirt que son petit-ami porte. C'est celui avec le dessin de l'ancre, celui que Charles portait la nuit où Erik et lui se sont rencontrés.

Scott hausse les épaules et ils mangent en regardant un épisode entier. Ils se préparent à aller se coucher et Charles va fermer la porte coulissante mais il pose un pied sur le balcon et se penche légèrement en avant. Erik est également sur son balcon, en train de fumer, et leurs regards se croisent. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un silence froid entre eux alors Charles rentre et ferme la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

La vie est ironique, c'est un fait certifié par la NASA, Charles en est certain. C'est pendant que Scott est dans le Colorado et qu'il est seul pour deux jours qu'il reçoit par erreur un colis pour Magda et Erik Lehnsherr. Il le laisse chez lui et n'ose sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un message à son voisin qu'une fois qu'il a mangé une salade à son bureau.

 _Bonjour Erik. J'ai reçu un colis à ton nom par erreur. Seras-tu chez toi ce soir pour que je te l'apporte ?_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu t'amuses bien sur le projet du musée._

 _Charles_

 _Bonjour Charles. Merci beaucoup de t'en être occupé. Je pourrais passer le récupérer vers huit heures si ça te va ? Oui, le projet est très intéressant, merci. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _Erik_

Charles a un faible sourire. _Comment vas-tu ?_ Erik n'a vraiment pas peur des questions qu'il pose...

 _Je me sens absolument débile à cause du dernier message que je t'ai envoyé. C'était idiot, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement si tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille. On m'a déjà dit que je pouvais parfois être trop collant._

 _Charles_

 _Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as de l'humour et j'ai été con de ne pas comprendre que ça en était. On m'a déjà dit que je pouvais parfois être trop sérieux. Alors, s'il te plait, ne change rien pour moi. Je pense plutôt que je devrais apprendre de toi._

 _Erik_

Le visage de Charles s'illumine. Ça doit être une des choses les plus belles qu'on lui ai dite.

 _Alors peut-être que nous devrions tous deux apprendre de l'autre._

 _Charles_

 _Que voudrais-tu possiblement apprendre de moi ? Je suis ennuyeux, borné et légèrement obsessionnel._

 _Erik_

 _Tu sembles savoir comment gérer une relation. Du fait que tu es marié et tout._

 _Charles_

 _Scott semble être un type bien._

 _Erik_

 _Oui, il semble._

 _Charles_

Charles regrette un peu le dernier message. Mais juste un peu.

 _Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _Erik_

 _Autre mec._

 _Charles_

 _AutreS* mecs. Mais ça c'était avant. On travaille dessus._

 _Charles_

 _J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, Charles._

 _Erik_

Ils n'échangent plus de messages après ça.

ççç

Charles sort de la douche, le corps encore humide et chaud. Il a commencé à se toucher mais a arrêté ; il a envie de Scott depuis qu'il est revenu de son voyage d'affaires. C'est un peu étrange de réaliser à quel point il a envie de l'embrasser, de le lécher, de le sucer, sachant qu'ils ne se sont pas touchés depuis des mois, mais le désir est là et Charles ne compte pas laisser passer l'occasion. Il enroule sa serviette autour de ses hanches et rejoint la chambre.

"Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas utilisé depuis longtemps…"

Il s'apprête à ouvrir le tiroir où se trouve le bandeau qu'il aime mettre sur les yeux de Scott et s'arrête pour observer son amant, étalé sur le lit, tout sourire devant son téléphone. Scott est magnifique comme ça, les cheveux un peu désordonnés, les yeux encadrés par de petites rides causées par son profond sourire, ses mains viriles entourant son téléphone… Charles déglutit et s'approche du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"demande-t-il, la voix aussi calme que possible.

L'expression du visage de Scott est mémorable, un mélange de panique et de culpabilité qu'il tente de masquer derrière un sourire qui ne provoque pas des rides autour de ses yeux cette fois.

"Hey _sexy_ ," lâche Scott, les yeux fixés sur son torse nu.

"Est-ce que je peux voir ton téléphone ?" Charles demande en lui montrant sa paume.

Bien sûr, la main de Scott se raidit. Le cœur de Charles sombre un peu plus profondément dans son propre torse.

"Je parle juste avec Alex."

Charles expire par le nez et grimpe sur le lit, un genou sur la couverture, avant de poser sa main sur le membre de Scott - non, sur son _érection._

"Tu bandes en parlant à ton frère?" Charles lève un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu.

Scott nie d'un mouvement de tête, bien sûr, et il est maintenant clair dans ses yeux qu'il cherche quoi dire ensuite alors Charles demande une dernière fois, main levée, à voir son téléphone.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me montres pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Charles est impressionné par le calme apparent dont il fait preuve, au vu de la tempête qui se déchaîne dans son ventre, son cerveau et son âme.

Scott le fixe un long moment, son téléphone tenu fermement contre son torse, avant de lâcher :

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

Mais ça l'est. Bien sûr que ça l'est. Et c'est honteux parce que Scott est sur GrindR. C'est ironique, c'est douloureux, c'est tout ce que Charles ne peut pas supporter et Scott est son _mec depuis quatre ans_.

Charles hurle cette nuit-là, mais il ne pleure pas et Scott prend tout d'un coup. Au début, il essaye de se défendre, puis il avoue. Encore. Putain, _encore_.

ççç

L'ascenseur est rempli de cartons. Charles a un pied sur le sol, l'autre sur l'un d'eux, serré contre le mur.

La migraine qui lui bouffe les yeux est atroce et il n'est même pas neuf heures du matin. Quand il voit une main retenir les portes, la douleur l'achève un peu plus encore.

Erik regarde l'ascenseur avec de grands yeux avant de fixer Charles. Scott arrive à ce moment-là alors Erik entre rapidement dans l'ascenseur avant que Scott n'en fasse de même, et ils se retrouvent serrés dans l'espace confiné, encore plus petit maintenant qu'il est rempli de caisses de livres, de vêtements et de souvenirs.

Ils ne parlent pas car il n'y a rien à dire, et Charles sent le regard d'Erik sur lui, insistant et suppliant à la fois. Mais Charles ne peut pas expliquer. Le voyage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée semble interminable, les secondes se transformant en minutes, les minutes se transformant en torture.

Quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvre, Scott s'excuse alors qu'il essaie de s'extirper sans cogner Erik avec le carton qu'il tient dans ses bras. Au moment où ils sont seuls, Erik attrape violemment le bras de Charles et grogne, de manière à peine audible,

"Toi ?" C'est tout, il ne dit rien de plus.

Charles fixe Erik avant de lui répondre, "Lui".

Il peut voir la tension se relâcher dans le corps d'Erik. Il acquiesce. Charles aussi.

ççç

Peut-être que le son est un peu trop fort, mais Charles aime cette chanson du plus profond de son âme. Il aime l'accent français de Charles Aznavour, la façon qu'il a de dire " _touch_ ", comme s'il caressait la joue de l'amour de sa vie. La chanson parle d'un vieil homme qui se demande comment sa jeune compagne va vivre et avec qui, lorsque la mort viendra le chercher. Ce n'est pas une histoire sur sa propre douleur mais tout n'est pas nécessairement à propos de sa rupture avec Scott, se rappelle quotidiennement Charles. Toute l'histoire est encore un peu floue, de toute manière. Peut-être que quand qu'il trouvera la force de l'annoncer à Raven et à sa mère, ça l'aidera à réaliser. Pour le moment, boire du vin et écouter Charles Aznavour est bien plus important.

Il est assis sur son balcon, les jambes pendant au-delà de la balustrade. Il regarde le ciel, toujours à la recherche d'étoiles qu'il connaît mais ne verra jamais à New York et laisse ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'aux fenêtres d'Erik. Du bruit provient également de son appartement et toutes les lumières sont allumées. D'où il se trouve, il peut voir des mouvements dans le salon, et la cuisine est remplie de buée alors que quelqu'un est en train de cuisiner. La chanson qu'il écoute se termine. Il saisit la télécommande et la relance. Pour la dix-huitième fois. Il se verse un nouveau verre de vin, ne se préoccupe pas de vider la bouteille car il y en a d'autres dans la cuisine. Il appuie sa tête contre une des barres et voit Erik sortir sur son balcon. Leurs regards se rencontrent et le téléphone de Charles vibre. Il le prend, concentré pour ne pas le faire tomber, et lit :

 _J'étais inquiet, tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ces derniers jours._

 _Erik_

Charles déglutit, la bouche pâteuse à cause du vin.

 _Je me sentais pas trop de parler._

 _Charles_

 _Tu es allé au travail, pourtant._

 _Erik_

 _J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit._

 _Charles_

Il voit Erik hocher la tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?_

 _Erik_

 _"Who", de Charles Aznavour. Un chanteur français. Mon préféré. Est-ce que c'est trop fort ? Des voisins sont venus me demander de baisser le volume. Je ne l'ai pas fait._

 _Charles_

 _Ça va, fais tout ce qui peut te faire du bien._

 _Erik_

 _Alors est-ce que je peux te demander de passer me voir ?_

 _Charles_

Il lève son regard pour observer la réaction d'Erik. Celui-ci s'éloigne légèrement de la balustrade, fixant son écran un long moment, avant d'oser finalement regarder dans sa direction. Ils s'observent pendant quelques instants puis Erik répond.

 _Je ne peux pas._

 _Erik_

 _Bien sûr. Ta femme._

 _Charles_

Il ne dit pas ça méchamment. C'est la simple vérité.

 _Entre autres._

 _Erik_

 _Orgie ?_

 _Charles_

Le rire d'Erik résonne dans la cour.

 _Non._

 _Erik_

 _Tu es drôle, Charles._

 _Erik_

 _Et incroyablement bourré._

 _Charles_

 _Ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas grave._

 _Erik_

 _Arrête d'être autant, Erik._

 _Charles_

 _?_

 _Je pense qu'il manque un mot._

 _Erik_

 _C'est parce que je ne sais pas lequel je devrais utiliser._

 _Charles_

 _Céleste._

 _Charles_

 _Le mot que je choisis est "céleste"._

 _Charles_

Erik lève de nouveau la tête. Ils se regardent pendant une durée inqualifiable. Un homme rejoint Erik sur son balcon pour fumer et Erik lui prête son briquet. Charles rentre et ferme ses rideaux.

ççç

C'est une bonne chose que les vacances d'été aient commencé, car Charles souffre de l'une des pires gueules de bois de toute son existence. Il a réussi à se lever de son lit pour ouvrir au gardien qui lui amène un colis (une tondeuse à cheveux de qualité que Scott avait commandé il y a des mois, Charles dit à M. Jenkins qu'il peut la garder) et trouve sur sa porte une boîte de Paracétamol. Il s'effondre sur son canapé et envoie un message à Erik.

 _Est-ce que tu as scotché du Paracétamol sur ma porte ?_

 _Charles_

 _Je suis offensé que tu aies besoin de demander. Est-ce que tu as un autre voisin aussi sympa que moi ?_

 _Erik_

 _Absolument pas. Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai plus aucun médicament, Scott les a tous pris._

 _Charles_

 _Est-ce qu'il est un peu hypocondriaque ?_

 _Erik_

 _Oh non. C'est moi. Alors il les a pris pour m'énerver._

 _Charles_

 _Mais ça va. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me jeter sur les médicaments dès que je me sens un peu mal._

 _Charles_

 _Ouais, ce genre de trucs bousille ton foie, tu sais. Tu devrais essayer l'homéopathie._

 _Erik_

 _Encore une chose que je dois apprendre de toi : comment prendre soin de moi._

 _Charles_

 _Je suis allemand. Nous sommes obligés d'être sans défaut, au vu de ce que certains d'entre nous ont fait il y a 70 ans._

 _Erik_

Charles sourit, la tête enfoncée dans les coussins du sofa.

 _Mais c'est que tu as un peu d'humour noir, en fait. Je suis impressionné._

 _Charles_

 _J'apprends de toi. Charles, même si j'aimerais continuer de te parler, le projet pour le musée est une vraie galère et je dois me concentrer. Bois beaucoup d'eau. Et s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que tu veux écouter du Charles Aznavour, essaie de mettre, tu sais, d'autres chansons ? Je connais maintenant "Who" par cœur. Et ce n'est PAS un compliment._

 _Erik_

ççç

Les jours défilent et Charles pense de plus en plus à sortir. Ça lui prend un moment avant qu'il le fasse réellement, et il commence par répondre à tous les messages et tous les appels qu'il a reçus. Il s'excuse auprès des personnes qui se sont inquiétées de son silence et prétend qu'il a eu une grosse migraine qui a duré des jours. Quand sa mère lui demande comment il va maintenant, il pleure un peu et lui avoue qu'il ne va pas bien, pas bien _du tout_. Il se sent tellement honteux, parce qu'être trompé est une énorme claque pour l'ego, en plus sa mère adore Scott, mais il doit lui dire, il doit rendre ça réel. Alors il lui annonce qu'il a demandé à Scott de partir quand il a découvert qu'il le trompait, _encore_. Elle répète ce mot horrible, et il lui raconte la fois dans le Vermont, pour leur quatrième anniversaire, où ils avaient bu et s'étaient rendus à une soirée qui était devenue plutôt… participative.

Bien sûr, il ne lui dit pas qu'ils ont fini dans une orgie sans le savoir, mais il lui explique que des gens commençaient à draguer et c'est en gros ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que Scott et lui restaient sur la terrasse à boire, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant comme si rien ni personne d'autre ne comptait. Mais Raven avait appelé Charles et lui avait raconté l'opération du dos de Hank, qui s'était bien passée. Raven avait besoin de parler, pour enfin dire à quel point elle avait eu peur que les médecins abîment encore plus son hernie plutôt que de la soulager, et Charles l'avait écoutée pendant une heure entière. Quand il avait raccroché, il était retourné sur la terrasse mais Scott n'y était plus. Il l'avait cherché dans toute la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les chambres où il était certain qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Mais Scott y était, entre des draps, entre des _jambes_. Et il avait proposé à Charles de les rejoindre. Charles était parti, Scott était resté. Quand il était rentré à l'hôtel le lendemain matin, Charles ne pouvait pas parler. Scott l'avait fait, cependant, comblant le silence avec sa voix tendre et ses mots ignobles :

"C'est juste du sexe. Tu t'enflammes pour rien. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de me faire sentir coupable."

Alors Charles l'avait pardonné. Et il avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer quand Scott rentrait un peu trop tard de la salle de sport, un peu trop fatigué, de la même manière qu'il prétendait que ça ne le gênait pas que Scott ait "juste du sexe" avec un autre mec. Jusqu'à ce que Charles lui avoue que c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui d'être dans une relation libre et Scott avait écouté, vraiment écouté, et il avait promis qu'il arrêterait. Charles avait pensé que cela signifiait la fin de son cauchemar, peut-être parce qu'il avait regardé trop de Disney quand il était petit et que pour lui, personne, à part Lucifer lui-même, n'oserait rompre une promesse. Mais Scott l'avait fait.

La mère de Charles lui répète encore et encore à quel point elle est désolée, à quel point Scott est un connard, et elle lui suggère qu'elle vienne immédiatement à New York. Charles la remercie et lui dit qu'il viendra lui rendre visite le weekend suivant.

Quand il le fait, il reste trois semaines au manoir de Westchester. Même Kurt, son beau-père, avec qui il n'est pas spécialement proche, est gentil avec lui, et maugrée un jour qu'il n'a jamais apprécié Scott et que Charles mérite mieux. Charles se retient de pleurer.

Raven l'appelle tous les jours. Hank aussi. Il reçoit même un message de la mère de Scott lui disant qu'elle est navrée que les choses se soient terminées ainsi. Il ne lui répond pas que si elle n'avait pas eu de telles œillères face aux tromperies constantes de son mari, alors que tout le voisinage était au courant de ses activités extraconjugales, peut-être que Scott n'aurait pas répété l'exemple donné par son père, comme si c'était parfaitement normal dans une relation. En y réfléchissant, il efface le numéro de Regina pour être sûr de ne _jamais_ lui dire ça.

Les jours passent et la douleur commence à s'estomper. Un jour, faire une sieste dans le jardin ou nager dans la piscine de la résidence familiale n'est plus apaisant mais juste ennuyeux. Il rentre à New York mi-août.

ççç

Charles pose ses sacs de courses sur le sol de l'ascenseur et relève la tête quand il voit un corps fin s'y introduire juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. C'est Erik et il fixe Charles avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"Quand es-tu revenu ?" demande Erik, sincèrement heureux et un peu essoufflé.

"À midi. Je suis juste allé acheter quelques trucs à manger," il répond, souriant lui aussi tellement il est heureux de voir Erik, plus beau que jamais, et _bon Dieu_ ce qu'il lui a manqué.

"J'étais sur le point de t'appeler. Je viens de parler avec Moira, nous avons gagné. Nous allons concevoir le nouveau musée. Mes plans ont été sélectionnés," il est tellement excité que ses yeux brillent et Charles inspire profondément. Erik ajoute : "Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant."

Charles veut lui demander pourquoi mais il ne le fait pas. Il s'avance d'un pas et embrasse les lèvres d'Erik, entourant son cou de ses bras, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à son niveau. Les bras d'Erik s'enroulent fermement autour de sa taille et le soulèvent un peu avant de le coller contre la paroi.

Ils entrouvrent leurs lèvres scellées et caressent la langue de l'autre sans plus aucune contrainte, donnant tout, s'offrant entièrement.

C'est rapide et chaud, absolument nécessaire. Ils ouvrent les yeux en même temps quand leurs bouches se séparent. Les portes s'ouvrent et ils s'éloignent. Erik disparaît dans le couloir de droite et Charles dans celui de gauche, ses sacs plus aussi lourds qu'avant alors qu'il veut seulement courir jusqu'à chez lui et ne plus jamais ouvrir les rideaux de la porte coulissante.

ççç

 _Tu es chez toi ?_

 _Erik_

Charles ne répond pas. Oui, il l'est, il est presque midi et il devrait sortir pour aller au barbecue d'Angel, mais il n'est pas prêt de partir si ça signifie qu'il va croiser Erik dans le couloir, ou pire, dans l' _ascenseur._

 _Je m'en vais à l'instant._

 _Charles_

Il l'envoie, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour qu'Erik reste chez lui.

 _On doit parler, s'il te plait. On ne peut pas rester comme ça._

 _Erik_

 _Tu as raison._

 _Charles_

Il soupire, espérant qu'Erik lui propose qu'ils se voient au plus vite, car la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis des jours est loin d'être gérable.

 _Tu veux passer ?_

 _Erik_

Charles fixe le message sur son téléphone pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de traverser le couloir dans lequel il ne va jamais. Il doit descendre quelques marches et finir par toquer à la seule porte qui peut être celle d'Erik, au vu de l'orientation de son appartement. Erik ouvre la porte et il est habillé exactement de la même manière que lors de leur première rencontre, ce que Charles remarque immédiatement.

"Salut," dit Erik.

"Salut," répond Charles, sentant son cœur recommencer à battre.

Erik s'efface pour le laisser entrer et Charles hausse les sourcils de surprise en voyant à quel point son appartement est beau. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bibliothèques, mais les murs sont couverts de peintures qui lui donnent envie de poser mille questions sur leurs auteurs. Mais peut être que c'est Magda qui les a faites, alors Charles ne dit rien.

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

"Du vin, ça serait parfait."

Erik fronce les sourcils. "Il est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour ça." Et il a raison, bien sûr. Il leur sert du thé glacé et c'est agréable avec cette chaleur. Ils boivent leur thé très doucement, clairement dans le but de gagner un peu de temps avant d'entamer _La_ conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erik baisse les bras.

"J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, Charles…"

"Est-ce que je peux me laver les mains ?" demande-t-il soudainement. Erik cligne des yeux, un peu déconcerté, mais acquiesce et lui montre le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Charles pousse la porte et se lave méticuleusement les mains, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Erik doit penser qu'il a des TOCs, décidant soudainement qu'il doit se laver en plein milieu d'une conversation importante, mais ses paumes sont tellement moites qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, et, okay, il a eu besoin de gagner un peu de temps, car il n'a aucune idée de comment il réagirait si 1) Erik lui propose d'être son amant. 2) Erik met fin à leur histoire avant même que celle-ci ne commence, et 3) si Charles le _supplie_ de ne pas mettre un terme à ce qui se passe entre eux. Il s'essuie les mains et se prépare à affronter Erik quand il entend une voix de femme dans le salon.

"Je passe en coup de vent, j'ai oublié mon agenda ce matin. Ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle," demande Magda. Charles peut la voir à travers la fente de la porte qu'il a laissée entrouverte.

"Ça va." ment Erik et dès que Magda sera partie, Charles mentira aussi car il ne peut pas être cette personne, alors qu'il sait ce que ça fait d'être à la place de Magda.

"Au fait, Andrew m'a donné ça pour toi, je les ai déjà signés," dit-elle en tendant un dossier à Erik, ce qui est suffisant pour engendrer un regard triste sur le visage de l'homme. Il acquiesce et pose doucement le dossier sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "Comme ça, dès que tu les aura signés, je suppose… que ce sera terminé."

"Voilà," répond Erik et ils partagent un sourire amer.

"J'ai reçu une lettre du Centre Médical de Morristown," ajoute-t-elle, et sa voix est très faible. Erik se rapproche d'elle et ancre son regard dans le sien avant de lui caresser les épaules. Elle secoue la tête et ajoute, "Eh bien, comme d'habitude…"

Erik soupire et la prend dans ses bras. Charles devrait arrêter de regarder et se sentir mal de les observer mais il y a un amour qu'il n'arrive pas bien à se représenter entre eux bizarrement, il se sent _chanceux_ de le contempler. Ils se séparent après quelques instants et elle récupère son agenda avant de partir. Charles attend encore un peu avant de sortir lentement de la salle de bain. Erik fixe toujours le dossier sur le comptoir. Charles toussote et Erik se retourne pour le regarder avec un sourire las.

"Je suis désolé…"

"Je suppose que la vie nous a envoyé un signe plutôt clair…" Charles essaye de sourire aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je viens chez toi trois minutes avant que ta _femme_ ne rentre… Je pense que c'est assez flagrant."

Erik a l'imprudence de laisser apparaître un petit sourire narquois et il fait signe à Charles de s'approcher, ce qu'il fait sans savoir pourquoi. Erik ne dit rien et continue de fixer le dossier, alors Charles fait de même et il ne peut pas manquer le mot écrit en gras : _Divorce._

"Oh… Je suis désolé, Erik…"

"Je suis navré de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Charles, mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je… te courais après, ou quelque chose du genre. Alors je voulais attendre d'être divorcé avant de te demander proprement de sortir avec moi. Pour le faire correctement."

"Depuis quand…" Charles commence mais ne termine pas, alors Erik continue pour lui.

"Depuis quand Magda et moi avons décidé de divorcer ? Depuis… En fait, nous nous sommes mis d'accord la première nuit où nous nous sommes vus, toi et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti fumer et… Tu étais là. Mais depuis quand avons-nous commencé à avoir des problèmes, elle et moi ? Depuis plus longtemps que ce dont je me souviens."

Charles regarde toujours le document sans même le lire, puis il demande, même s'il sait qu'il va trop loin, mais il a besoin de savoir.

"Quels problèmes ?"

Erik acquiesce, comme s'il attendait cette question, et il inspire avant de répondre.

"Magda et moi avons tenté pendant des années d'avoir un enfant. Elle a même été inséminée, deux fois, mais ça n'a pas… ça n'a jamais marché. Elle a abandonné, elle était trop fatiguée d'essayer. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à adopter, mais elle ne voulait pas… alors… voilà. Je pense que nous avons juste des visions différentes de la vie, après sept ans de vie commune. Je veux un enfant. Pas elle."

Charles redresse la tête pour croiser le regard d'Erik, d'habitude si beau mais en cet instant juste triste et pâle.

"Est-ce que tu veux une glace au chocolat ?" demande soudainement Charles, surprenant Erik autant que lui-même.

Erik fronce les sourcils tout en riant.

"Maintenant ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"... Ouais, pourquoi pas, en effet."

Ils marchent jusqu'à Central Park et achètent des glaces à l'italienne sans échanger un mot. Charles ne se rend même pas compte du sourire collé à sa face lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, plus tard dans la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Le dîner est absolument divin, et bien sûr, c'est parce que c'est _Hank_ qui a cuisiné. Raven et lui sont arrivés un peu plus tôt ce matin et Charles les accueille pour une semaine et demie, comme à chaque fois qu'ils viennent le voir en septembre. Raven a promis qu'elle n'était pas à New York pour un énième shooting photo, mais uniquement pour voir son frère. Il ne la croira que le dernier jour, si elle n'a vraiment pas disparu une journée entière pour aller voir ses amis modèles et photographes. Hank, lui, n'a rien promis, et il profite de l'avantage d'être à New York pour rencontrer des collègues et visiter leurs laboratoires, que même Charles aimerait voir. Mais ce soir, ils ne parlent pas travail, ils ne discutent que de Scott, et ça lui va, parce que Raven peut être extrêmement vulgaire et ça lui remonte le moral.

"C'est un putain de crétin narcissique de merde, c'est tout ce que je dis."

"Amen," acquiesce Charles, remplissant une nouvelle fois leurs verres de vin.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pu garder l'appartement. C'est un très bon quartier," ajoute Hank.

"Bien sûr qu'il a gardé l'appartement ! Scott l'a trompé, alors c'était à Scott de partir, fin de la discussion."

"Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi. Je criais en boucle et c'est sorti tout seul. _Et puis, tu te casses et je reste._ Il n'a même pas argumenté. Hourra," dit Charles, levant son verre avant de le vider.

"Et qu'il brûle en enfer," ajoute Raven, vidant son verre à son tour.

"Ou qu'il choppe des chlamydias," termine Hank.

"J'ai la meilleure sœur et le meilleur beau-frère du monde," sourit Charles.

Ils sont en train de débarrasser la table quand son téléphone vibre. Il marche jusqu'au balcon avant même de lire le message et sourit quand il voit Erik en train de fumer, le saluant.

 _Tu t'amuses bien ? Je t'entends rire d'ici._

 _Erik_

Charles lui fait un signe de la main avant de lui répondre.

 _Jaloux ?_

 _Charles_

Il voit Erik changer d'expression.

 _Mon dieu, non, pourquoi je serais jaloux ? J'aime t'entendre rire, c'est adorable._

 _Erik_

 _Adorable._ Charles sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

 _Comment ça se passe avec Magda ?_

 _Charles_

 _Comment ça se passe._ Joli euphémisme pour parler du divorce _._

 _On va de l'avant. Avec qui es-tu ?_

 _Erik_

 _Ma sœur et son mari. On risque de boire encore un peu et d'écouter beaucoup de vieilles chansons des années 80, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas._

 _Charles_

 _Monte le volume autant que tu veux, et amuse toi, Charles, tu le mérites._

 _Erik_

Erik le salue avant de rentrer chez lui. Charles monte particulièrement le volume quand la chanson qui passe est "Who" de Charles Aznavour.

ççç

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Charles, décembre commence et il est impatient de voir la ville disparaître sous la neige. Il va déjeuner avec Moira aujourd'hui, et même s'il est en avance pour leur rendez-vous, il a décidé de l'attendre à son bureau. Quand il voit la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer, il accélère le pas pour l'attraper à temps - .et lorsqu'il fait face à son occupant, il en perd son souffle.

"Bonjour Charles."

"Salut Erik," il lui répond, souriant tellement qu'il risque le claquage d'un muscle de son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je vais voir le conseil municipal concernant le site de construction, et toi ?"

"Déjeuner avec Moira. Je lui fais la surprise," ajoute-t-il, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

Erik acquiesce et regarde les chiffres défiler, avant de dire finalement :

"Je suis officiellement divorcé, au fait. Ou célibataire. Oui, je devrais dire célibataire, ça donne plus envie. Est-ce que tu irais à un rendez-vous avec un homme qui te dit être célibataire, Charles ?" demande Erik, en tournant la tête pour le regarder et Charles lui lance un sourire radieux.

Il se rapproche et l'embrasse doucement mais Erik transforme immédiatement le baiser en quelque chose de plus affamé, et rapidement, Charles gémit contre ses lèvres. Il geint quand tout l'ascenseur bondit et il recule la tête pour voir la main d'Erik aplatie contre le bouton _STOP_.

"T'es pas sérieux," chuchote-t-il.

"Est-ce que c'est un _non_ ?"

"... C'est un _oui_ ," grogne Charles en l'embrassant. "Oui," répète-t-il, embrassant son cou, "Oui", gémit-il quand il ouvre le pantalon d'Erik et le laisse faire de même. Il glisse sa main sous le caleçon d'Erik et referme ses doigts autour de son membre, le faisant se dresser en lui imposant un va-et-vient rapide. Erik grogne quelque chose en allemand et le regarde faire pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser simultanément le pantalon et le boxer de Charles juste assez pour libérer son érection. Il commence à le caresser aussi mais s'arrête pour cracher dans sa main pour l'humidifier. Charles réalise que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Erik fait ça - toucher le sexe d'un autre homme - et cela simplifie énormément les choses. Il mordille son cou et crache également dans sa paume, pour reprendre ses caresses un peu plus fort, un peu plus serré. Le corps d'Erik l'emprisonne contre le mur, un bras en appui près de sa tête frôlant ses cheveux, les lèvres embrassant son front distraitement, répétant des mots allemands qui semblent obscènes.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que tu dis, mais ça m'excite tellement…" Charles soupire et sourit quand il sent la langue d'Erik sur son oreille.

Erik rit, un son profond et chaud, et mord son lobe sensible.

"Je te dis à quel point je te trouve beau, à quel point c'est bon de te _sentir,_ " lui explique Erik, essoufflé.

"Mon Dieu, Erik." lâche Charles avant même de s'en rendre compte, puis il passe doucement son pouce sur le sommet humide du membre circoncis d'Erik, rêvant que sa langue soit à sa place.

"Ne t'arrête pas de parler, _Schatzi,_ " grogne Erik, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Charles, l'obligeant à garder la bouche ouverte. "Tellement beau comme ça, pour _moi_ ," ajoute-t-il, et quelque chose s'enflamme dans le cœur de Charles, un désir, un besoin de répondre :

"Pour toi, seulement pour toi," et c'est fou comme les mots sonnent juste, comme la note absolue à la fin d'une chanson qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué chanter, depuis des mois maintenant. "Mon Dieu, _oh mon Dieu_ , je vais jouir..." Charles mord sa lèvre inférieure et baisse la tête pour observer la main d'Erik sur son membre, la sienne sur l'érection d'Erik.

"Oui, jouis, Charles, jouis pour moi," et ce sont les mots dont Charles a besoin pour arrêter de se retenir et il se voit venir en longs jets blancs entre les doigts d'Erik. Il le sent frissonner et intensifier ses coups de bassin et Charles s'agenouille, se retenant du mieux qu'il peut pour ne pas le sucer immédiatement, car ils n'ont pas de préservatif et il garde simplement sa tête à quelques centimètres de son membre, ses deux mains le massant fermement tout le long de son orgasme sans même cligner des yeux, le regard planté dans celui d'Erik. La voix d'Erik quand il atteint l'orgasme est à couper le souffle, et Charles se sent si petit et à la fois si puissant d'avoir été celui qui a pu le faire jouir ainsi. Il commence à se redresser, les mains pleines de la semence d'Erik, quand celui-ci l'aide en tenant son coude avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

"Si nous nous marions, je suppose que ça devrait arriver dans un ascenseur," dit Erik, étourdi par son orgasme.

"Tellement romantique. Je dirais oui immédiatement," sourit Charles, lui rendant ses baisers.

Ce n'est qu'une blague, mais ils la gardent tous les deux en tête le reste de la journée.

ççç

La masse de travail est tellement excessive depuis février que Charles ne quitte pas son bureau de Columbia avant vingt heures ces derniers temps. Il est presque vingt et une heures quand il arrive à son immeuble ; il veut prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner avec Erik, Emma, et quelques autres professeurs du département de génétique mais il ne peut pas ouvrir sa porte immédiatement car Scott se trouve devant.

Ça ressemble à une blague, sauf que ce n'est pas drôle.

Charles envisage un instant de courir jusqu'à l'appartement d'Erik pour se cacher sous sa couette, mais au final, il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Bien sûr, ce serait tellement plus simple de prétendre que Scott n'est pas passé, qu'il n'a jamais brisé son cœur en tellement de morceaux que certains se sont perdus sur la route qu'a tracé sa vie. Mais il est là et quelque chose dit à Charles qu'il se sentirait tellement mieux en affrontant Scott Summers plutôt que de l'éviter à jamais, lui et tout ce qu'il représente. Enfin, peut-être pas _beaucoup_ mieux, mais au moins _un tout petit peu._ _Un tout petit peu_ fera l'affaire.

Il le laisse entrer après qu'ils se soient dit bonjour, et il lui offre une bière (une de celles que Scott a laissées dans le frigo il y a des mois et que Charles n'a jamais touché parce que, bon, la bière n'a pas meilleur goût que l'urine). Il s'assoit sur le canapé et Scott sur un fauteuil à l'opposé.

"Tes cheveux ont poussé."

"Oui, quelle remarque intéressante, Scott," répond Charles, jouant avec un pli de son cardigan. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

"Je suis venu récupérer le dernier carton que j'ai oublié."

"Ah oui, celui que tu as laissé exprès, en attendant que je t'appelle pour te dire que tu l'avais oublié. Et bien il est dans le placard à l'entrée."

Scott déglutit. "J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps," ajoute-t-il, ressemblant à un gamer désespéré qui appuie sur tous les boutons de sa manette pour essayer de riposter.

"Bien sûr, j'étais le seul homme qui a réussi à t'aimer, même quand tu étais un connard fini," dit Charles et voilà, le scénariste est de retour dans son cerveau. _Cool._

Scott acquiesce et boit sa bière avant d'essayer à nouveau. "Tu as raison… J'ai agi… comme un salaud. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai…"

"Oh, je sais _exactement_ pourquoi tu as agi comme ça, Scott. Parce que même si tu te comportes comme un homme viril et indépendant, la vérité c'est que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin surprotégé par sa mère. Et même en grandissant tu n'as pas eu le courage d'accepter qu'elle ne s'occupait aussi bien de toi, que parce qu'elle était seule et te protégeait des infidélités de ton père. Tu aurais pu devenir bien plus, adulte, mais tu portes les œillères les plus grandes que j'aie jamais vu, et tu t'es juste enfoncé dans les excuses que tu t'es créées pour te sentir mieux, ' _Si papa l'a fait, alors moi aussi je peux le faire'_ , en sachant pertinemment quel connard tu étais pour tes mecs, pour ta propre mère. Bordel, j'ai passé quatre ans à te dire de l'appeler et à te rappeler d'acheter des cadeaux pour son anniversaire, parce que tu ne sais même pas quand c'est !" Charles rit amèrement, parfaitement au contrôle de sa voix et de ses émotions - comment il y arrive, ça, il n'en a aucune idée par contre.

"Je _sais_ quand est l'anniversaire de ma mère," grogne Scott.

"Okay. C'est quand, alors ?"

"Le dix mars."

Charles sourit et acquiesce.

"Fascinant. C'est bien une date d'anniversaire, mais c'est la _mienne._ Oh Scott, sois gentil et va voir un psy, d'accord ? Ça te fera le plus grand bien, je te promets. Tout le monde en voit un de nos jours, même moi il y a quelques années j'en ai vu un, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est pas grave. En fait c'est même _très_ bien."

Scott le fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne finit pas sa bière alors Charles la vide dans l'évier de la cuisine. Et ça sent vraiment la pisse.

Qu'importe, tout va tellement mieux ce soir.

ççç

Le déjeuner chez Merco était délicieux et Charles est soulagé, car il a parlé de ce restaurant italien à sa mère si souvent qu'il a eu peur de l'avoir trop vendu. Ils retournent à l'appartement de Charles pour que Sharon puisse lui donner les clés de la voiture et les papiers dont il aura besoin ce weekend.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où est-ce que tu voulais aller."

"West Haven. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demande-t-il à sa mère quand elle pose une clé dans sa main avec un porte-clés qu'il connait un peu trop bien. "Tu me prêtes la Bentley ? Maman, je t'avais dit que je voulais la voiture la plus simple que tu as !"

"Oh, s'il te plait, Charles, ça se voit que tu emmènes ton copain pour le weekend, tu ne veux pas le gâter un peu ?" Sharon sourit, caressant doucement sa joue tandis qu'ils entrent dans l'ascenseur.

"Erik ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de choses…"

"Vraiment ? Oh, comme j'aimerais le connaître. Il semble être un vrai gentleman…"

Charles appuie sur le bouton de son palier et fronce les sourcils en direction de sa mère, décidant clairement qu'il ne fera aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Raven et elle lui ont demandé tellement souvent quand est-ce qu'elles pourraient rencontrer l'homme ' _qui te rend heureux alors que nous pensions ne plus te voir sourire un jour, Charles_ ', mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. Cela fait un an maintenant qu'Erik et lui sont ensemble et même s'ils continuent de vivre dans leurs appartements respectifs, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se voient. Ce n'est pas que Charles n'assume pas sa relation avec Erik (l'homme est doux, poli et plus qu'agréable à regarder, le gendre dont tout le monde rêve), ce n'est pas qu'il est embarrassé par sa famille non plus (sa mère et Raven sont toutes les deux accueillantes, drôles et pas insistantes) mais c'est juste que le dernier (et le seul) homme que Charles a présenté à sa famille est Scott, et il est toujours honteux de ce coup de téléphone qu'il a passé à sa mère quand ils se sont séparés. Et puis, et si ça arrivait avec Erik aussi ? Charles ne pourrait pas supporter de dire à sa famille qu'il est si con qu'il est encore une fois tombé dans le panneau d'une relation ratée. Alors un jour, il organisera un dîner chez lui et ils se rencontreront tous, et peut-être qu'un jour Charles invitera Erik à venir fêter Noël avec eux à Westchester, mais pas tout de suite…

Ou du moins, c'était l'idée, mais Erik a apparemment décidé de lui ramener son linge propre _maintenant_ et Sharon et Erik se font face dans le couloir.

"Bonjour", sourit Erik, à la fois à Charles et à sa mère, ne sachant pas lequel il devrait saluer en premier.

"Eh bien, bonjour," répond Sharon, souriant également, avant de pincer ses lèvres vers la droite pour chuchoter indiscrètement à Charles, "Oh, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est ton Erik."

Charles lève les yeux au ciel. _Mon Dieu, donne-moi la force._

"Maman, voici Erik. Erik, c'est… ma mère."

"Heureux de vous rencontrer, madame Xavier, Charles parle tout le temps de vous !" s'exclame Erik, posant la panière à linge contre sa hanche pour libérer sa main et pouvoir serrer celle de Sharon.

"Ne dis pas ça, ça fait tellement gay," râle Charles, se passant la main sur le visage.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, Charles, tu es bisexuel. De plus, je ne t'ai pas élevé de manière à croire les stéréotypes," dit Sharon, sans même regarder son fils, les yeux fixés sur Erik. "Mais s'il te plaît, Erik, appelle moi Sharon."

"Très bien, Sharon," acquiesce Erik après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Donc, en gros, Erik appelle maintenant la mère de Charles par son prénom tout en portant ses caleçons pliés sous son bras, okay, ce n'est pas bizarre du tout.

"Ton linge est prêt, je voulais juste te le ramener," dit Erik, voyant la manière dont Charles fixe ses propres sous-vêtements. Heureusement qu'il ne porte pas des jockstraps.

"Je ne t'ai pas offert une machine à laver pour Noël ?" s'étonne Sharon.

"Si, maman, mais j'ai cassé la poignée il y a quelques jours alors je fais ma lessive chez Erik."

"Et il te la ramène, _repassée_? Ta mère peut être très fière de toi, Erik, tu es un ange," elle manque de couiner, le faisant rougir légèrement.

Erik ne parle jamais de ses parents alors Charles ne veut pas que sa mère se lance sur le sujet. Il les invite à entrer dans l'appartement, Erik pose la panière au sol et vient s'asseoir près de Sharon sur le canapé lorsque celle-ci le lui demande. Charles disparaît quelques minutes dans la cuisine, juste le temps qu'il lui faut pour se demander silencieusement _Qu'est-ce qu'il se putain de passe ?_ , avant de se servir un verre de Chardonnay.

"Tu voudrais bien nous faire du thé, chéri ?" demande Sharon, et Charles grogne derrière ses mains avant d'afficher un faux sourire pour qu'elle n'entende pas l'agacement dans sa voix.

"Je croyais que tu devais y aller?"

"Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, j'en prendrai un autre plus tard," répond Sharon un peu plus faiblement, s'adressant clairement à Erik.

Charles secoue la tête (parce que _tout le monde_ sait que l'on doit attendre six mois pour avoir un rendez-vous chez le dentiste) et prépare le thé. Il prie pour que tout se passe bien, qu'Erik ne dira pas quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas plaire à sa mère et qu'elle ne parlera pas des jeunes et stupides années de Charles, (où les soirées et l'alcool étaient les seuls et meilleurs amis de Charles) ni de Scott.

Quand il sort de la cuisine, ses yeux quittent le plateau qu'il porte pour les regarder tous les deux. Ils redressent la tête en même temps pour lui sourire, et soudain tout semble un peu plus beau, car c'est impossible de ne pas remarquer à quel point tous les deux _l'aiment._ Ce n'est pas le même amour, bien sûr, mais c'est clairement avec la même intensité, et Charles se demande comment il a pu craindre ce moment, alors que c'est l'un des meilleurs de toute sa vie.

"Merci pour la voiture, Sharon," Erik lui sourit, la voix aussi douce que de la barbe à papa.

"Prends bien soin de mon fils, Erik," lui répond-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire, et Erik acquiesce.

Ils boivent leur thé en parlant de Westchester et quand Sharon part, elle enlace Erik et embrasse longuement la joue de Charles avant de lui chuchoter "Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, chéri." Charles ne se souvient pas l'avoir entendu dire la même chose quand elle a rencontré Scott. Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais dit avant.

Charles ferme la porte derrière elle et trouve Erik dans la cuisine, lavant les tasses.

"Merci."

"Je n'ai rien fait de particulier," répond Erik.

C'est vrai. Et c'est encore plus beau ainsi.

ççç

Charles enfile son pyjama, luttant pour glisser ses bras dans les manches longues.

"Du coup, il se trouve que c'est Shelly qui avait oublié son livre dans la bibliothèque, personne ne l'a volé, comme je le lui avais dit," il termine la longue histoire de sa journée, soupirant lorsqu'il trouve enfin le trou de son tee-shirt pour sa tête.

Il regarde Erik en se disant que ses cheveux en bataille vont faire sourire son amant, et Erik montre effectivement ses dents, mais à son téléphone. Le cœur de Charles devient aussi gris que douloureux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" les mots sortent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"Désolé, _Schatzi_ , je réponds juste à Logan. Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de l'histoire : est-ce que quelqu'un a vraiment volé le livre ?"

Charles déglutit difficilement et essaye de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure plutôt que sur le son de son cœur battant, lui faisant plus mal qu'il ne le garde en vie.

"Qui est Logan ?" demande-t-il, grimaçant.

"C'est le chef de chantier du musée. Il fait constamment la gueule, mais en fait il est très drôle," conclut Erik, posant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. "Alors ! Cette histoire de livre ?"

 _Juste un collègue_ , pense Charles pour calmer la panique qu'il sent monter. Juste. Un. Collègue.

"Pas volé. Shelly l'a oublié à la bibliothèque," il sourit faiblement, glissant à son tour sous les couvertures et laissant Erik l'enlacer fermement pendant que son rire chaud résonne dans son oreille et sa cage thoracique.

Ils se souhaitent bonne nuit d'un baiser et Erik s'endort en moins d'une minute. Charles ne sait pas comment ça peut être possible, car même si son cerveau est plutôt avisé durant la journée, la nuit, le cerveau de Charles rejoue la longue journée qu'il a eue en appréciant particulièrement de s'arrêter sur chaque détail dérangeant, ou pire, chaque _peur_ que Charles a réussi à gérer jusqu'à maintenant.

Aujourd'hui a été drôle, avec l'enquête du Livre Volé dont Emma s'est occupée. Mais ensuite Charles est rentré chez lui, a mangé avec l'homme de sa vie avant de regarder Downton Abbey, et maintenant il y a un Logan dans la vie de Charles, et il fait rire Erik. Par sms. À onze heures du soir. Bien sûr, Charles ne dort pas.

Le jour d'après, le travail lui occupe l'esprit mais il s'arrange quand même, inconsciemment, pour se demander à quoi pourrait ressembler Logan. C'est un prénom bizarre, Logan. Charles sait que c'est écossais, uniquement parce qu'il a effectué une recherche sur Google. Il finit par imaginer Logan vieux, petit et un peu potelé, portant des kilts toute l'année. C'est drôle et réconfortant. C'est décidé : Logan, le chef de chantier écossais, n'est pas une raison pour laisser la peur l'envahir. Erik ne le trompera pas. Trois jours après cet incident, Charles ne s'en souvient même pas.

C'est vendredi et Charles ne travaille pas l'après-midi, alors il va acheter deux Banh Mi et toque à la porte du bureau d'Erik pour lui faire la surprise. Erik saute de sa chaise, ravi de voir Charles et il l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers un homme assis sur le canapé de cuir installé dans un coin de son bureau.

 _Je t'en supplie, Dieu tout puissant, fais que cet homme ne soit PAS Logan,_ prie Charles tellement fort qu'il frôle le mal de crâne.

"Charles, voici Logan, dont je t'ai parlé. Logan, voici mon petit-ami, Charles," dit Erik en présentant un homme presque aussi grand que lui, avec des cheveux sombres et une barbe étrange que Charles n'a vue portée que dans des films pornos un peu beaufs. Le mec est tellement musclé que c'en est effrayant et excitant en même temps mais à l'instant, c'est juste douloureux de voir qu'Erik a un collègue absolument sublime, et encore plus douloureux que ça arrive _encore_.

Charles est jaloux. Et Charles a peur. _Charles ne veut pas perdre Erik._ Il referme sa prise autour de la taille de son amant et sourit à Logan qui lui serre fermement la main.

"Enchanté," dit Charles, la voix un peu plus faible que ce qu'elle est d'habitude.

"De même," lui répond Logan. "On se voit samedi, Erik ? N'oublie pas ta raquette et tes mouchoirs, vu que tu vas pleurer après la partie." Il lui lance un clin d'œil et les salue de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pourquoi vont-ils se voir samedi ? Pourquoi Logan a parlé d'une raquette ? Pourquoi cet homme existe ?

"On va se faire un squash. Mon Dieu, je sens que je vais le regretter, je n'ai pas joué depuis des années, mais j'ai hâte," explique Erik comme s'il avait entendu les questions silencieuses de Charles et il attrape son amant par la taille avant de le faire s'asseoir sur son bureau et de se glisser entre ses jambes ouvertes. "Oh, Charles, sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?"

Il rayonne, et Charles ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

"C'est vrai ?" il le taquine, mais il a besoin de l'entendre.

"Oui. Tu m'amènes du Banh Mi au travail, et même après avoir passé des heures à regarder des œuvres de Le Corbusier, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de la journée. C'est fou à quel point je suis si heureux à chaque fois que je te vois," murmure-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il pensait à voix haute.

Et voilà ce qu'il manquait à Charles toutes ces années, celles qu'il a passées avec Scott : voilà la _vérité_. Parce qu'Erik ne semble même pas se souvenir de l'existence de Logan, ni même de l'existence de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il regarde Charles de la même manière que la Terre regarde la Lune : constamment, avec un zeste de ce qui semble être de la magie. La douleur de Charles est si distincte maintenant ; ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Erik, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à lui-même. Scott l'a brisé, jusqu'à son âme et ses os, et de le comprendre est à la fois effrayant et fortifiant - parce que maintenant, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est se relever.

"Je t'aime, Erik," répond-t-il simplement, serein. Erik comprend la note sérieuse dans sa voix. Il lui caresse doucement la joue et ferme la porte avant de faire un peu de place sur son bureau. Il embrasse Charles, avec douceur et volonté, sa langue caressant profondément sa bouche. Il commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Charles et laisse ses mains glisser sur son torse, pinçant légèrement ses tétons. Charles retient un gémissement qui fait sourire Erik. Il se penche pour lécher son téton droit avant de souffler dessus. Charles embrasse le crâne d'Erik et caresse sa nuque, gardant les yeux fermés pour se focaliser sur les sensations. Erik continue de le déshabiller, retirant son pantalon et son boxer avant de sucer ses doigts pour les rendre humides.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de mon bureau ?" sourit Erik, insérant doucement ses doigts dans l'entrée serrée de Charles.

"Parce que tu n'es pas un acteur porno," répond Charles dans un sourire, se relaxant quand il sent les doigts le caresser de l'intérieur.

"Quelle tristesse," murmure Erik avant d'embrasser son amant.

Quand il entre enfin en lui, Charles gémit à peine et Erik continue de l'embrasser pour aspirer les sons délicieux qui s'échappent de sa bouche ouverte. Il garde une main sur la nuque de Charles, l'autre sur sa hanche, et ils font doucement l'amour sur son bureau, chuchotant à l'autre toute l'adoration qui les unit.

ççç

Il est presque deux heures du matin et Erik n'est toujours pas rentré. Il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes sur le site de construction (heureusement, personne n'a été blessé, mais du matériel est tombé à cause de la boue) parce que les géologues ont fait une erreur lors de leurs foutues recherches, alors maintenant Erik passe ses journées et ses nuits à essayer de trouver une solution pour les fondations.

Charles lit dans le lit d'Erik, s'endormant et se réveillant toutes les vingt minutes pour trouver les draps toujours vides.

 _Est-ce que tu penses rentrer bientôt ? J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Charles_

 _Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer ce soir. J'ai une réunion avec les géologues et les avocats à 9h._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Erik_

 _Tu me manques aussi, mon amour. J'aimerais être avec toi._

 _Charles_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas seul. Logan est là aussi. Dors bien, mein Schatz._

 _Erik_

Charles sourit et éteint la lumière, rassuré qu'Erik ne travaille pas seul cette nuit. Pas une seule seconde il ne s'inquiète qu'Erik et Logan puissent faire quelque chose de stupide, parce qu'il fait confiance à Erik. Il espère même qu'Erik et Logan deviendront amis, parce qu'à chaque fois que Logan et Charles se sont vus, il a effectivement constaté que l'homme est drôle derrière ses airs bougons, et il semble être le genre de personne sur lequel on peut compter.

La vie est devenue si douce.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles pose un pied sur son balcon juste pour laisser une empreinte sur la neige fraîche. Il pouffe de rire en imaginant Erik et lui à Central Park, fabriquant un bonhomme de neige, alors il s'appuie sur la barrière pour appeler son petit ami par balcon interposé et voit des cartons envahir le sol de l'appartement d'Erik. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ Charles fait demi-tour, accélère le pas et sort de son logement, même s'il est pieds nus et toujours en pyjama et frappe à la porte d'Erik, qui lui ouvre quelques instants plus tard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" il entre sans attendre d'invitation et c'est encore plus clair maintenant. Erik déménage. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et Erik ne lui a même pas dit ça ? _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ?_

"Oh, super, tu es là, tu peux m'aider à porter mes affaires du coup."

"Tu déménages ?" demande Charles, sa voix aussi brisée que sa confiance.

"Yep," Erik lui lance un grand sourire, posant un carton très léger dans les bras de Charles et en en prenant un lui-même. Il sort dans le couloir, et Charles le suit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait vivre comme ça, avec des appartements qui se font face."

"Je sais, mais ça ne marche plus." lui dit Erik, n'appuyant pas sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, mais sur celui du dernier étage, grâce à un pass. Charles arrête de parler. Quand la porte s'ouvre, ils arrivent sur un petit palier. Erik déverrouille la porte avec une clé attachée au porte-clés que Charles a acheté à l'inauguration du Musée MoFa sur lequel a travaillé Erik. Ils entrent et Charles découvre un appartement gigantesque et vide, avec un toit-terrasse qui surplombe la cour, d'où il peut voir leurs deux balcons.

"Ça doit coûter une fortune de le louer," dit Charles, estomaqué.

"Oh oui. Heureusement qu'on l'a acheté." approuve Erik en posant son carton.

" _On_ ?"

"Toi et moi. Enfin, ta famille et moi, car c'est un cadeau de ta mère."

"Pourquoi ma mère me ferait un tel cadeau sans aucune raison ?" le rire de Charles est légèrement hystérique, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il pose lui aussi son carton, le corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

"Parce que je lui ai posé une question, et elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait nous offrir quelque chose".

Le cœur de Charles bat de plus en plus vite. Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? Ou peut-être qu'il est dans le coma ? Erik s'approche et pose un genou au sol avant de demander à Charles :

"Ouvre le carton," il fait un signe vers celui qu'a porté Charles, et bien sûr, il était si léger parce qu'il n'y a qu'une petite boîte noire à l'intérieur. Erik la prend et l'ouvre, et Charles arrête de respirer pour ce qui semble être une vie entière quand il voit une bague. "J'ai demandé ta main à ta mère, et elle a dit oui, et je suis tellement, _tellement_ heureux car je veux vraiment t'épouser, parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie."

Non, Charles n'est pas dans le coma, il ne rêve même pas. C'est sa vie et il ne sait même pas vraiment comment tout est passé de masquer ses pleurs et sa douleur, à être aimé et aimer en retour, se tenir la main, regarder les poussettes dans la rue et se dire ' _Un jour'_ , non pas comme une chimère mais comme un souhait à l'unisson. Cela semble impossible de ne pas voir à quel point Charles Xavier aime Erik Lehnsherr, de jour comme de nuit, à travers chaque couche que la vie ajoute à leurs existences, brodées dans une passion qui ne s'effacera simplement jamais. Il frissonne à l'idée d'être un jour appelé Charles Lehnsherr. Ou Charles Lehnsherr-Xavier. Oui, _Charles Lehnsherr-Xavier,_ il adore ça.

Il ne dit rien et quitte l'appartement pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Erik le regarde à travers les portes ouvertes, abasourdi, et Charles explique en haussant les épaules :

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit que quand ça arriverait, nous serions dans un ascenseur." il sourit et sourit encore plus fort. "Oui, Erik, oui, je veux t'épouser et passer ma vie avec toi."

Erik soupire, _soupire,_ et se lève avant de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il rencontre les lèvres de Charles avec les siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser qui n'a aucun point de comparaison au monde.

"Tu as remarqué que c'est un appartement avec trois chambres, Charles ?" chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres humides et Charles lui caresse la joue.

"Oui," expire-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, ses bras trouvant naturellement leur place autour de la taille d'Erik.

Torse contre torse, joue contre joue, ils respirent et se tiennent avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, depuis le tout premier jour sur leur balcon. Charles aime son appartement, et il chérira toujours la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés, mais le nouveau sera le leur et la chambre qui donne sur le parc sera parfaite comme chambre d'enfant.

"On peut voir des étoiles à New York, finalement," dit Charles.

Erik sourit et lui caresse les cheveux avant de chuchoter, "N'en doute jamais."

* * *

Et nous voilà à la fin de l'aventure... En espérant qu'elle vous ait plus. J'ai pris un plaisir immense à la traduire, merci encore SCN ! Tout plein de love.


End file.
